


Of daily antics and fighting fun

by Moya_chin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But all of them are a mess in this, Family Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Seongwoo and Jaehwan are just mentioned, Slice of Life, Some Humor, a lot of comedic violence, the Mafia AU none of you asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_chin/pseuds/Moya_chin
Summary: Thirty non chronological days depicting the daily life of the most ridiculous, non professional and dumb Mafia family in the world; run by Kang Daniel and his friends.Plus one where Minhyun gets caught up in their silliness.(and one more where things didn't go as smoothly as always.)





	Of daily antics and fighting fun

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as self-indulgent as they get, and I'm not ashamed.
> 
> Anyways, support the superior Wanna One ship, Nielsung, and give lots of love to 2Park as well.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Woojin Day!

**_i.-_ **

At first, everything was quite comical to him. A bit ridiculous, even; worthy of those bad action movies that were on T.V really early on the morning and that he always finds himself watching of mere leisure.

It isn’t _that_ bad, in reality. When people ask him, maybe Daniel makes it sound more horrifying and awful that he actually thinks it is; he talks of it more as a routine, a work that extents from when he wakes up to when his face smashes against his pillow at night, without breaks or vacations of any type.

 _Whatever_ ; Kang Daniel is proud of calling himself a helpless optimistic, and he likes to believe that there _has_ to be something worse than being trapped in between his desk and a tower of paperwork that he doesn’t feel like start working on just yet.

For example: his tummy roaring and twisting inside his torso is a problem with way more importance to him in that moment.

He looks at the clock, then; it’s close to lunch already. Daniel could, _maybe_ , if he plays his cards correctly, go to the kitchen and steal some−

“Don’t even _think_ about it.”

And sometimes, also, Daniel wonders why he even bothers making plans when his _Right Hand Man_ always manages to destroy them on the spot without mercy, looking at him with his arms crossed against his chest from the office’s door, reading his mind perhaps.

Daniel just laughs about it, though; defeated. “I can die if I don’t eat right now, you know?”

“You are _not_ going to die, idiot.” He tells him, lovingly, hitting the crown of Daniel’s head when he walked by his side, leaving even more paperwork on his desk.

_Wonderful._

“Just finish the damned paperwork already.” And, even though Jisung should be second away from strangling him for being lazy, he didn’t fail to kiss one of his cheeks before leaving, fixing the tie around his neck; because there _are_ things worse than being a Mafia Boss at the end of the day.

And with a big smile blossoming in his face, feeling giddy, he starts to read his paperwork, _finally_.

* * *

**_ii.-_ **

One would think that as the Boss, he should be travelling across the globe and constantly living in the hill between life and death, involving himself in blood-thirsty fights with other _Familias_ and who knows what else nonsense.

Really, sometimes it is hard to discern if he actually is the boss, or just another secretary working inside their mansion. There even are days when he isn’t able to just leave his office for more than a couple of minutes, so full of paperwork and reports to approve that it doesn’t give him time to breath.

Well, part of it it’s his fault, because reading and signing Mafia-related blabbering is not fun, _at all_ ; and it turns to be more common for him to fall asleep amidst reading than actually being able to write his approvals on any paper. And that sad reality makes him wish he was just a normal employee, not the boss.

“Nah, you’re just fine here.” Jisung always tries to convince him; helping Daniel with the paperwork from _three months_ ago that was accumulating dust over his already full desk.

“The truth is; you wouldn’t even last two seconds in battle.” And Daniel doesn’t believe him, because there always is his assistant, Jihoon, repeating like a broken record the same words, laughing while he puts more papers on front of his sight.

Jisung never tries to deny it, as well, shrugging and deliberately ignoring the pout rapidly forming on Daniel’s lips.

They were a couple of vile, awful liars.

One of these days Daniel would go on a mission and prove them wrong.

* * *

**_iii.-_ **

It comes as no secret that Jihoon and he don’t get along. Well, it’s not like any of them actually try to even hide or conceal the obvious distaste they feel in each other’s presence.

If you ask Daniel, he would say that it is because of personal reasons and that, as the Boss, he doesn’t have the obligation to go in precise details.

Jihoon would say that Daniel is an incompetent leader who is unable to finish his one and only work of _signing papers_ while the rest of them are risking their butts for his safety. Oh, and that he is a complete idiot.

Neither of them would dare to admit that it is simply because both Daniel and Jihoon fight for the attention of a nonchalant Jisung. Because Daniel and Jisung have been dancing in the borderline of friends/lovers since fucking _forever_ , and Jihoon also wants, _feels_ like he deserve a piece of that sweet chocolate, for being the elder’s assistant.

If you ask Jisung himself, he would just start laughing, though. “And that’s why I prefer Woojin.” And he would say exactly that.

* * *

**_iv.-_ **

It isn’t a big deal for Jisung to not be around on the Mansion, really.

As a popular _Mafioso_ and the official representative of Daniel, the elder always has missions to fulfil, meeting at the other side of the world to attend.

That’s why it seems to be more common not being able to find him than otherwise; and Daniel _despises_ it. Not only because he feels more lonely than usual, missing the dazzling presence of his _Right Hand Man_ by his side (as it should be, in Daniel’s opinion), but also because Jihoon is even more annoying in Jisung’s absence, unbelievably enough.

“You look like a mess, _Boss_.”

And it’s always in days like these when Woojin comes back from his missions, as well.

“Daniel-hyung _is_ a mess, Jihoon.” Always ready to feed wood to the flaming fire, putting his arm around the assistant’s neck while they both noisily laugh, their faces looking dangerously close, walking past his office.

Sometimes he forgets they are dating, or simply he doesn’t want to remember it at all, his memory banishing that detail from his mind as soon as it comes back.

He wants to smash his face against his desk.

If he knew how to use a gun, he wouldn’t doubt to use one right now.

Sadly, he doesn’t have even a vague idea of how they work and also, Jisung has prohibited him from getting close to them since what happen the _last time_.

* * *

 

**_v.-_ **

“I didn’t want to shoot you, alright? I just−just; _my hand slipped_.”

“I know. Don’t stress about it, Daniel.

It should be a topic forbidden inside their memories, old water under the bridge.

“But you almost killed hyung, though.”

“ _And_ you forced him to spend months on a hospital bed, as well.”

Jisung hit both of them on their sides.

“Not helping, couple of idiots.”

It isn’t, but Jisung makes his best efforts on trying to convince Daniel that is not that much big of a deal as Jihoon and Woojin want to make it look like.

Either way, he was banned for the rest of his life from using, or even getting close to Jisung’s guns.

* * *

**_vi.-_ **

_I´m bored._

That is a thought that lately plagued his mind more often than not, if he is being honest.

If there is something really infuriating that he is able to pinpoint from inside the huge and lengthy list of boring Boss responsibilities, aside from paperwork, it’s waiting for the answer from their ally _Families_ to arrive, and that he needs before continuing with his work.

It’s just the worst.

And that’s why, every time it happens, which is more often that he wants to admit, Daniel goes directly to Woojin’s room with a videogame console under his arm, ready to waste as much time as possible from his _in between waiting_ time.

“Are you up to a couple rounds on _Dance Dance Revolution_?”

No matter the context, situation, or how busy the younger always tries to look around their Mansion, Woojin never fails to give him a devious smile, also bored out of his mind of playing to be a serious Mafioso with actual work to do.

“What’s the catch today, _Boss_?” And Daniel thought out a good one for this special occasion.

“The loser pays for Jisung-hyung’s bullets supplies for six months.”

“Bring it on.”

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**_vii.-_ **

Sometimes Jisung wonders how his Family hasn’t been annihilated by this point, and he questions it more seriously than he maybe should, more frequently than his sanity is able to handle.

Today is a great example of times where that unanswered question popped inside his mind, when he arrives to their mansion from a mission only to be welcome by the thunderous screams of an excited Woojin, a loud bass sound bouncing from room to room and making the windows tremble on its way.

“I won!”

“Shit. I’m sure you were cheating somehow.”

“Be a good looser, _Boss_. Ah, and don’t forget about our little bet.”

“One more round, just one!”

It is three in the morning, as well. How they manage to have so much energy at those hours, it’s something that goes over Jisung’s head.

And when he walked past the room where all the noise was coming from, he just played dumb, ignoring them and going directly to his office without even looking at them on his way, massaging his temples.

Any other day, he would have just shot through the walls to make them shut up and stop his suffering. Today, however, Jisung is tired for Christ sake. This lasts days he has been from one mission to another, and the only thing he wants is to relax and sleep on the comfort of his own bed.

He simply isn’t in a good mood to handle this now, and he wondered how is that their enemies haven’t located their Mansion at this point, by how shamelessly loud they were.

* * *

**_viii.-_ **

The worst part of being a _Mafioso_ is the negotiations.

In that both Jisung and he can agree, weirdly enough. They had this cordiality environment, a suffocating formality that never failed to make them gag just a bit. Also, they weren’t more than hours and hours sitting there, listening to actual serious _Mafiosos_ monologue, making their best efforts to look professional and maybe, with luck, convince the other people present that they were more reliable than they seemed to be, flashing their biggest smiles and showing fake interest.

It is their hidden weapon, a tactic that never fails them. Either way, attending them is a pain in the ass, and Jisung every time hates him a little more for forcing him to accompany him.

Daniel is not going to go through that torture alone, and that’s why he always drags the elder alongside him with the weak excuse of ‘ _the Right Hand Man has to follow his boss to every place he pleases to go’_. It sound silly, but Jisung gives in to it at the end.

Just like today, for example; they travelled to the other side of Seoul to meet with Minhyun, the Boss of a group they have been planning to ally with for months now.

“Do you think we convinced Minhyun that we are serious enough for him to make an alliance with us?” Daniel said when they were walking towards the closest bus stop.

(They had forgotten to call for a ride, but that wasn’t important now.)

The elder was quiet for a second, thoughtful.

“Maybe,” That was his veridic. “But we always can make Woojin plant hundreds of bombs on their mansion and force them to accept to take them out.”

True.

“ _Or,_ We also can convince Sungwoon to hack their computers system and leak all of their scandalous pictures and information.”

But that could also work, and it would be hilarious as well. And that idea seemed to be more according to their ridiculous ideals.

* * *

**_ix.-_ **

Daniel had just gone out to water their front-garden, _nothing else_ , when numerous black cars parked on front of their well-hidden Mansion. Not even a couple of minutes later, as well.

It was fucking ridiculous.

Well, his Family has a really bad fame, at least he is going to accept that, but it is not enough of an excuse for them to be monitoring his every step, every second of their daily life. Daniel is not a Mafia Boss all day without a rest, he also is human and has human-things to do every once in a while, like spraying with some water the grass adorning their Mansion’s front view.

Is it too much to ask for a break?

Apparently that’s how things look like, because he didn’t have to wait long to feel hundreds of guns pointed at his head, his back, waiting for the precise moment to kill him.

They took way too long, though.

Not even three seconds later and those men from their antagonizing families were falling just like domino effect, one by one, scaring away the rest and forcing them to back away. And when he looked upwards, he saw an armed Woojin and Jihoon still shooting from the top windows of their home.

“We are letting you die next time.”

The always say the same thing, but they never fail to be the firsts ones to jump at his rescue when Jisung isn’t around in the Mansion to do it himself.

And that’s why Daniel just smiled at them, his eyes turning into cute half-moons while he returned to his task of taking the due care of his beloved front garden.

* * *

**_x.-_ **

Jisung has problems, a lot, countless of them. But in between all, the most infamous one is his uncontrolled impulses to use his guns any time something annoyed him; sometimes just for the fun of it.

He is trying to control himself; he really is putting every shred of determination going through his blood to refrain his weird needs, but there are times where his hands trembled uncontrollably, anxious to be around the handle of any weapon from his big collection and shoot at something, anything really; his mind going numb, clouded by those strong feelings.

Perhaps it was a collateral effect of having so ingrained in his system the art of handling fire weapons, or his long record of studying on the Mafia Academy; whichever is the case, it happens to be no surprise when loud shooting sounds exploded in the most unexpected moments.

In his defense, it is not just him dealing with this problem. Jihoon also has been gaining that bad habit lately.

Like just now.

“ _Jesus Crist_ , Jihoon!”

“I’m sorry, _my hand slipped_.”

“No shit, Sherlock. You almost ripped my arm off!”

And it has become so much of a daily occurrence, that the loud noise didn’t surprise him anymore, almost ignored by his mind.

Jihoon and he are working on it, their _small_ and _insignificant_ anger issues.

**_Bam._ **

_“_ Fuck _!”_

_“Again?!”_

“I already said sorry, ok?”

Working is the key word, though.

They would get there someday.

* * *

**_xi.-_ **

It was in one of those boring summer afternoons, in which Woojin played _Solitary_ in his computer while it was Daniel’s turn in front of the air conditioner, when the message arrived.

“The answer from that rich Family you met up with last month arrived.” Woojin tried to tell him, the ice cream in between his lips mixing up his words until making them go out of his mouth as a cumulus of unintelligible sounds; but Daniel understood either way, getting close to the monitor as quickly as possible.

(A talent he acquired while learning to be a _decent_ boss. Don’t ask him how.)

And when he managed to codify that they had accepted their proposition, honestly, he was taken aback. Not only because Minhyun took the time to send him a formal letter about the subject, but also because them, who were proud of being one of the most serious Families and are very selective when picking deals to make, decided to ally with _them_.

The least professional _Mafiosos_ on the world; probably, most likely.

It was part hilarious and sad, really; seeing the decadence of the modern Mafia culture on its most genuine splendor.

Either way he made their signature victory hand-shake with Woojin, going back to his spot in front of the fan without bothering to answer the message just yet, giving them the proper time to regret it; because one less alliance to form means less paperwork for him to read.

* * *

**_xxi.-_ **

Has Daniel yet mentioned that he doesn’t like when Jisung leaves for missions?

Because he doesn’t.

“ _Hyung.”_ He starts, taking the elder’s arm in a weak attempt to stop him from packing the little and nothing clothes he would need for the short business trip/annihilation of an enemy Family in Sidney he is leaving for with Sungwoon the next day.

“ _Daniel._ ” And the worst part is that Jisung isn’t even being serious about it, just making fun of him with his Assistant’s laugh as backtrack, and getting free of his grasp effortlessly.

They are just the worst.

“I’m coming back in a couple of days; it’s not worth a big deal.” Jisung tells him, kissing his cheek as he always does, close to his mouth but not quite enough, the warmness of his lips making his face turn scarlet; Daniel’s determination flooding out of his body.

And he sighs in defeat, limiting himself to just watch the elder leave from the windows of his office.

“Don’t be so dramatic, _Boss_.”

The mocking voice of Jihoon arrived to his ears, paperwork crashing with the surface of his desk, and there he remembered the real reason behind his irrational hatred towards Jisung leaving the Mansion.

Because it is his assistant who has to cover his spot as the _Right Hand Man_ , and Jihoon always took advantage of that benefit, almost too much, Daniel thinks.

They have a meeting to plan, as well. _Together._

(At least Woojin is in Moscow; one less idiot to handle.)

* * *

**_xiii.-_ **

Daniel and Jisung were boyfriends.

They _were_ dating. Not anymore; forgotten past, non-existent feelings.

Or at least of _that_ they want to convince the rest; and themselves, by the way.

The have their history together; they met when Daniel was a cute teenager and Jisung just had started to study on the _Mafia Academy_ , where his dad worked at the time. It wasn’t love at first sight or any of those silly things; it was a hard and tedious process, a persecution even; an endless race, one that any of them liked to reminisce.

(They don’t like to talk about _Mafia Academy_ just in general, but that’s the load of a different weapon.)

Either way, if there’s something that is very _not_ recommended in the Mafia world, are relationships. And even though they had been dating since way before Daniel inherited his Boss title, there was this sense of unwavering responsibility. The ‘ _I’m the Boss and you are my Right Hand Man now; thus, adding and subtracting, we shouldn’t keep dating’_ that they felt obligated to follow.

They aren’t that convincing, though; because they share beds as much nights as days Jisung is around on the Mansion, and it has become more common to see Daniel with hickeys at the base of his neck than not; but no one talks about it, because there is no reason to discuss a non-topic at the end of the day.

Because they were dating; not anymore.

Technically, at least.

(“Yeah, _sure._ ”

“Shut up, Sungwoon-hyung.”

“Just focus on your computers.”)

* * *

**_xiv.-_ **

Jihoon and Woojin are the exception to many things; because they _damn_ know how to sneak out and far away from getting in trouble.

Daniel believes from the bottom of his heart that it is a blessing they have from birth; a supernatural capability that allowed them to do and say everything that they _should not._

Like being boyfriends openly, go shopping to the mall as if they were normal and ordinary young adults; and eating ice cream in the middle of a warzone. It is almost unbelievable, really

They get away with everything mainly because Jisung loves them both, and the elder is a shameless biased Mafioso.

And also because, most likely, his enemies aren’t even aware of Woojin’s existence in the first place for the rumors to spread like wildfire.

If that wasn’t the case, they would have tried already to get rid of the guy who always manages to install bombs circuits, destroy security systems and do silly face expression on front of their surveillance cameras. And who leaves scary messages around their enemies’ Mansions; because obviously Woojin would take advantage of his top-class spying skill to do ridiculous pranks like those.

Daniel still hasn’t decided if that is a good or a bad thing, watching them pass by his office with their fingers intertwine on their sides; making fun of him and his endless amount of paperwork in the process.

* * *

**_xv.-_ **

Jisung and Jihoon started going to therapy on autumn.

Reluctantly, but they have to. Because their Mansion is not going to be able to handle more shootings without falling in front of their eyes first, and they have to find a way to cheapen their high monthly expenses because of the ridiculous amount of ammunitions they needed to buy every other week.

Until now it hasn’t been working that much, though.

“Watch out!” The worried voice made itself heard before the sound of broken windows arrived to his ears.

“ _Jihoon!”_

“I didn’t mean to do it, really!”

And when Jisung peeked from the door of Daniel’s office and saw the mess of glass scattered around the floor and very notorious toys pieces stagnant inside the wall, he didn’t do more than call their personal Mansion constructer, _again_.

It’s the fifth time already, only on this week as well.

He lights up the cigarette number _he-actually-lost-count_ for this day.

Perhaps giving Jihoon a _Rubik Cube_ to decrease his immeasurable stress hasn’t been the most brilliant idea of their psychiatrist. _Maybe_. They should have avoided any thing that could hurt or be harmful from the very beginning, now that Jisung thinks about it.

At least it has been working for him the whole smoking method. If that wasn’t the case, who knows how many shots he would have done in just that last couple of hours.

 _Patience_ , he thinks.

Someday they would get over it, he hopes.

* * *

**_xvi.-_ **

Jihoon is pretty satisfied with is profession. _Almost_ happy, even, because this is what he had chosen and studied to do. But it there is something, just _one_ thing he is able to complain about and wishes to change, it would be _this_.

“ _Is it my fault if I’m not good at expressing?”_

_“I’m a warm girl in a cold c−”_

“You are not even a girl, dumbass!” And a loud shooting sound didn’t take long to shake the Mansion.

If he had known beforehand that Sungwoon would stay in the adjacent room, and that he would start recording serenates around _four_ in the morning every night to send them to his girlfriend who lives on the other side of the city, well, Jihoon would have just accepted the offer to stay in the smaller room close to the bathroom.

This is plain torture. If the older wants to sing so much at inconvenient hours, he should be an idol or something, not a Mafioso.

“ _Can’t I just tel−“_

**_Bang._ **

“Oh my god, _stop_!”

And the worst part is that Sungwoon isn’t even faced by his recurrent complaints, continuing with his mini-concert without caring about everyone else’s precious hours of sleep that he is disturbing. Without thinking about _Jihoon_ , the cursed Assassin who every night has to endure listening to the melody of cheesy love songs, and who is seconds away from drowning himself against a pillow in an extreme attempt to end his suffering.

And to think that his Boss has the _audacity_ to wonder about the origins of his anger issues.

* * *

**_xvii.-_ **

It comes as a big event for Woojin to catch them almost kissing.

It was weird in itself for their lips to actually get close or even collide against each other, but the fact that the Spy, who maybe is the most indifferent to their non-existent romantic affairs, opened the door of Daniel’s office in the precise moment when their faces were just a breath apart, their lips brushing, it’s even more peculiar.

Because Woojin is a _spy;_ in his blood was literally impregnated the art of follow and stalk them without flaunting his presence.

And the younger looked at them with _this_ devious smile. He seemed mocking, entertained perhaps, watching them with his arms crossed and his head up and proud, without saying a word and just silently judging them; waiting, pointing to his right cheek.

In the end, Woojin got his corresponding kiss in one of his blushing cheeks from Jisung as the reward of catching them in the act, and Daniel had to conform to just the vague feeling of the elder’s breathing over his lips for the rest of the week.

* * *

**_xviii.-_ **

“What do you think about making a little bet?”

“Sure.”

Everything is Jihoon’s fault, as always; he and his damned bets. And Daniel’s, too, for falling into his silly daring games so easily.

“You are a _fucking_ idiot.” That was what his _Right Hand Man_ said when he told him about their initially harmless bet.

In his defense, Daniel was sure they wouldn’t get caught by anyone, and they never would be trapped inside the Assistant’s dirty plans. Well, he believed wrong; because just this month Jisung has been forced to his random cheeks more times than the count of their lips actually finding each other. It is ridiculous, and a bit infuriating.

Jisung has just accepted his destiny, though; enjoying the frustration from his _Boss_ more than he probably should.

The good thing about his betting debacle it’s that they have been helping to decrease Jihoon’s anger attacks, at least.

Something positive has to come out of this unfortunate situation.

* * *

**_xix.-_ **

“Where are we supposed to go, again?”

“ _Osaka_ , Woojin.”

“Right.”

Daniel doesn’t like what he is hearing, at all; reading the message in his computers’ screen over and over, feeling how a strong headache was forming in his brain just by thinking about how awful and dreadful the next weeks would be.

“Don’t kill each other in our absence, ok?”

“I can’t promise anything, hyung.”

Jihoon is there, a radiant smile lighting up his cute-looking features; happier than ever before, his eyes shining in pure evilness while he gave the due good-bye kiss to the younger Spy before both Jisung and him left for an emergency mission.

“And, when are we meeting with Minhyun, _Boss_?” Jihoon didn’t take long to ask, as soon as the duo left their street, laughs surrounding every word his mouth modulated and giving him more paperwork to work with before going to who knows where.

Daniel is laughing, as he always does; but he is not anticipating it at all.

* * *

**_xx.-_ **

Sometimes he wonders how is it that they have been able to convince countless families to sign alliances with their ridiculous, poor, of second category acting.

“In the last two months we have gotten a rise of income worth of the three hundred percent in comparison to our expenses.”

“Wasn’t it just eighty percent?”

“No, Jihoon. Just this morning I checked the financial reports.”

“Are you sure, Daniel-hyung?”

“ _Yes._ ” And Daniel started laughing then, amused by the shameless way they started arguing in the middle of a serious meeting, their features turning scarlet and apologizing for their boldness.

The worst thing is that, even considering that, Minhyun decided to sign the contract of alliance with them.

Honestly, he doesn’t understand the type of miracles they were doing during those meetings; because they acted the least professional possible, laughing and silently joking, hitting each other from time to time and fighting as if they were at home.

It’s still a mystery to them, but either way they celebrated the materialization of a new alliance as soon as they came back home with numerous competitive rounds of _Mario Kart_ until early in morning alongside Sungwoon.

(“Maybe this Minhyun guy finds you hot or something, Daniel. That’s the only rational explanation I can give it.”

“ _Him_? I would believe he was captivated by my cute charms.”

“Don’t start now, Jihoon.”)

* * *

**_xxi.-_ **

Jisung doesn’t let him go out alone for a reason.

“Guess what happened to me in the store.” Because Daniel always manages to draw the attention of everyone around him. Like a magnet of some sorts, a blinding source of light; just like his Right Hand Man has told him so many times to _not fucking do_.

Although they don’t look like it, nor they act as such the big majority of the time, they are _Mafioso_ s on top of all, and part of the job is keeping themselves outside the radar of normal and defenseless people. Daniel seems to be unable to do something as simple and fundamental as that, though.

The elder sighs, then, looking up from the papers he is reading. “What happened now?”

“This cashier-girl told me I looked like those idols that appear on T.V.”  Daniel comments with a huge smile in his features, little giggles bubbling out of his throat.

And the Assassin starts looking at him, his eyes travelling from head to toe, analyzing him with minimum effort before dragging his attention back to the reports in front of his sight. “I guess you’re kind of handsome.”

“Oh, and that girl told me the exact same thing last week.” Jihoon said as well. And it makes sense; the smile dying off a defeated Daniel.

Wait.

“ _Just kind of_?”

Jihoon couldn’t hold in his noisy laughter for any longer, hiding from the tickle attack from his boss behind an unbothered Jisung.

That’s why he doesn’t let him go out in the first place.

* * *

**_xxii.-_ **

It is their first day off in a _long_ time. Daniel feels like he has been focused in his Boss-related responsibilities for what seems to be years straight, without any recess in between; his mind almost pre-programming itself to just think about reading reports and not-signing paperwork.

“It’s not like you actually do that much things to begin with, hyung.” And he was so excited, that not even the mocking and mean remarks going out of Woojin’s mouth could ruin his perfect humor, ignoring his words with a big smile appearing on his face.

They are going to the beach, as well. What’s better than _that_ for a hot summer day?

“It’s not even ten in the morning and you two are already fighting. Goodness.” And when Jisung walked by his side, his words sounding annoyed inside his ears, but either way taking Daniel’s hands in his and dragging him to their car, he just knew today is going to be great.

“We’re going to the beach!” And that’s what Jihoon declared before leaving their Mansion.

(In the end it wasn’t, because obviously their enemies would follow them to Jeju and would not take long to completely ruin their only day off for this year. Luckily, Jisung and Woojin have the bad habit of always going out armed; who knows how would have ended that day if that wasn’t the case.

And Daniel couldn’t do more than find all this trouble hilarious, watching defeated the road back to their house with the loud shooting sounds making him company and overshadowing the music going out of his speakers.)

* * *

**_xxiii.-_ **

It could go by months without Sungwoon showing his face around the hallways of their Mansion.

One would mistakenly think the hacker hates them, or that he doesn’t like to be in the same room with the rest the majority of the time; avoiding them and their crazy occurrences as much as possible and dedicating himself to the maintenance of their computer system.

Well, that isn’t a completely off assumption.

“It’s your turn, Daniel.”

“ _One._ ”

“Wait, _no_. Don’t you guys dare−“

“ _Funny_ ; it looks like Boss has to draw sixteen more cards.”

“How weird, right?”

And how could they judge Sungwoon, when he rest of his ‘ _Mafia-mates’_ act like a complete mess more often than not, listening to their loud laughter and the hitting sounds coming from the office at the end of the hallway as if they were screaming against his ears.

That’s why Sungwoon rather prefers just to ignore them, in favor of protecting the purity of his own sanity.

He still loves them, though, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

(Also, what kind of _Mafioso_ with their five senses working properly would play cards at four in the morning on a Thursday?

At least they are quieter than they used to be during their _Mafia Academy_ days. If that’s says something.)

* * *

**_xxiv.-_ **

Jihoon doesn’t exactly _like_ Jisung.

He adores and admires the elder, sure. Jisung is the one who inspired him to become an Assassin then and continuous to do now; and Jihoon believes he won’t live long enough to repay him for all the times he has helped him; but the younger doesn’t like him, romantically at least.

That spot has belonged to Woojin since unprecedented times, even before their days on _Mafia Academy_. Not even Jihoon could remember it that well.

But if there is something that both of them, not just Jihoon, enjoyed more than their relationship itself, is to annoy their boss.

“I’ve won again!”

“You’re cheating, aren’t you?” Because Daniel is a horrible loser, and always attributes his very lacking talent to play fighting games to a mere act of cheating.

“Nah, it’s just that you are an awful player.” The best part is that Jisung always plays for their team, never failing to tease their boss while he briefly passed by to leave more paperwork to hoard dusk over Daniel’s desk.

And then, when Jihoon kisses the elder’s cheeks just because, in an act of pure evilness, and Daniel’s features filled with colorful and unforgettable expressions, he feels like his one and only purpose as a Mafioso and Jisung’s _outstanding_ assistant is achieved.

(Well, Jihoon _does_ cheat, but Daniel doesn’t need no know that. _It would kill the magic_ , or at least that’s what Woojin told him when the spy modified a couple of cables inside the elder’s favorite joystick.)

* * *

**_xxvi.-_ **

Meetings.

An event every soul under their house hated equally.

Not only because it’s a pain to organize them, as well because they are gruesome to attend and they always have pretend fake interest during them. If it was in Daniel’s hands, they simply would never have the need to do them at all; limiting themselves to maybe talk about those topics from time to time during dinner, and that is just a big _perhaps_.

However, it’s his father who runs them.

“Good evenings, _Mr. Kang_.” Jisung said against the phone, and Daniel didn’t need to be right there to be able to describe the way his assistant’s face twisted in displeasure by just hearing that infamous name.

“Did he say _Mr. Kang_?” And the fact that Sungwoon got out of his office, horrified, didn’t do much but help to aggravate the situation.

“Yeah. Our funeral is getting close, guys.”

“You aren’t going to die from boredom, Woojin.”

“ _Still._ It’s better to prevent before lamenting.”

“And who knows, maybe it _is_ possible to die from being so bored. Today we could make the discovery.”

“Don’t follow his silliness, Jihoon.”

It’s going to be a long day.

With luck, his dad would get trapped inside the bathroom halfway the meeting so they could play cards in the conference room for the rest of the day just like they did last time.

* * *

**_xxv.-_ **

Their Mafia family isn’t all that well known, really; so, in theory, there shouldn’t be so many groups trying to take down their security system or bomb down their Mansion.

Well, Daniel is trying to convince himself of that at least; because everyone knew Jisung as that prodigy from the _Mafia Academy_ who is a very terrifying professional fire-weapons user; and his pretty-looking assistant that is like a hurricane in battle.

There also is Woojin and his bad fame of doing pranks on their enemy’s headquarters; and the spy on his own gave a _horrible_ reputation to their little group.

So much so that it doesn’t face Daniel anymore to be woken up in the middle of the night by the loud crash of bullets going through the windows of his bedroom. Neither does Jisung’s absence lying by his side while Daniel watches him load numerous of his guns close to their shared bed.

“ _Jihoon_!”

“I’m on it, hyung! Woojin has woken up as well.”

And the three of them ran by his side faster than a heartbeat, going directly to the rooftop and attacked the intruders from there, as they always do. And then Daniel heard the emergency alarm echoing on the hallway, meaning that Sungwoon has woken up as well.

Someday Daniel would go fighting with them. As soon as _everyone_ stopped being so stubborn and just let him fight on his own, for once.

And one of this days also would exist a night in which Jisung would stay in between his arms for more than an hour, without interruptions.

At least Jisung remembered to kiss him before leaving this time.

* * *

**_xxvi.-_ **

There is always days like this; the seconds dragging out its steps, the sun shining prettily in the sky and his agenda looking weirdly empty for once, forcing Daniel to sit on front of the T.V as soon as he woke up that morning.

In other words, Daniel doesn’t feel like doing anything today. And what he says, it’s done apparently, because not long after midday everyone had already abandon their responsibilities to dedicate themselves to play videogames with him in the living room, modern music going out of his speakers and working as the backtrack for their sonorous laughs.

If it wasn’t because he felt so unmistakably the way his tie burned him around his neck, or the tip of the emergency Revolver Woojin always has in the pockets of his favorite suit pants against his thigh, trapped in between their legs, Daniel would have been able to deceit himself that they aren’t anything else than normal young adults enjoying a long winter day in their shared house.

They obviously _aren’t_ , by the loud shootings coming from the other side of the street and the sound of their strongest security system activating itself, Jihoon walking reluctantly to his attacking position by the main window; but sometimes Daniel likes to believe otherwise.

It’s free to dream, after all. And it isn’t like them, over all the rest, are the most professional and convincing _Mafiosos_ of these times to being with.

* * *

**_xxvii.-_ **

It’s close to the end of the year when things get tense around the Mansion.

Reports to finish, meetings to attend, debts to pay and everything that implies filling their yearly data folder with papers that looked at least somewhat professional and believable on front of the judging eyes of their superiors and allies.

Normally they always postponed that tedious work as far away as possible, as well.

“Do you remember where we left that report from last’s week missions? That’s the last one I need to sign for today.”

“I don’t hyung. _Wait_ , I do. I think they are around here.”

And that’s why a couple days before their deadline, it wasn’t a surprise to find Jisung diving in between the mess of his non-finished paperwork alongside a tired and very annoyed Jihoon, who was obligated to help him and creating holes with his murderous stare on Daniel’s back, as always.

For his part, Daniel is never faced by any of that, playing _Monopoly_ with Woojin and Sungwoon on the principal table and laughing about the younger’s current misfortune.

“I wouldn’t be this mad if _someone_ actually did his fucking job.” And he says that, breaking his self-promise to never curse with the amused laugh of his Boss echoing inside the room, his nerves suddenly snapping and making him throw a water bottle to the wall just close enough to Daniel’s head.

“Jihoon!”

“He begged for it.”

And it still surprises Daniel how a young man with such innocent and almost cute looking features could be so aggressive. It cracks him up, to be honest.

(Jihoon actually didn’t mind doing paperwork, what makes him feel so mad and annoyed it’s to do some else’s work.

Especially considering that Jisung and he have finished their reports and such _months ago_ and both of them should be resting by this time of the year, not saving their carefree boss from getting in trouble, _again._

He didn’t go to the _Mafia Academy_ to be doing _this_ , damn it.)

* * *

**_xxviii.-_ **

Days like this never take that long to knock at his door, in which Jisung finds himself questioning life itself. When he arrives from his missions and he is received by their home turned into a complete and utter mess.

“It’s not what it looks like, hyung!”

“Jihoon and I were helping Daniel-hyung to find a suit to wear for tonight’s meeting and we got _a bit too_ excited.”

“And that implied scatter the whole room with cloth dye?”

“ _Ehm_ −We may have exaggerated a little.”

“But we can always clean up immedi−“

The worst part of all this, Jisung thought defeated, is that Daniel, who is supposed to be the _Boss_ of all of their asses, is sitting on front of the T.V with a huge smile on his attractive face, simply laughing about the couple’s antics without even planning to stop them any time soon, for the looks of it.

 _Why do I even bother?_ That thought has been becoming dangerously common inside his brain. If Daniel doesn’t mind well, there is no reason for him, his _Right Hand Man_ to worry or care about it either.

“ _Don’t_. Forget it. Just try to make sure Daniel has something to _actually_ wear for tonight.”

 As they say; if you can beat them, join them.

* * *

**_xxix.-_ **

It’s a special event, alien-like even; to se Jihoon so happy, smiling and laughing without trace of evilness or sarcasm flooding the sound of his voice.

Woojin coming back home from missions always makes miracles come true, though.

“I’ve missed you, you know?”

“I’ve missed you, too, Jihoon.”

They don’t act that much different from usual, more joking and laughing than anything else. But there is something, a detail, a feeling of pure romanticism revolving them like a blanket every time Daniel sees them alone. It’s hard to explain, but he can easily tell.

Because they are _smiling_ , laughing at nothing while standing in the middle of the hallway, their cheeks exploding with pink-ish colors and looking more in love than ever before, their hands half-intertwine in between their bodies, _shy_ ; evading as much as possible to make eye contact.

It is adorable; the most pure and genuine representation of romance he has ever witnessed. And Daniel is almost moved by it, _almost_.

Because he still hasn’t forgiven them for the little prank they pulled on him last month, and Daniel doesn’t plan to change his mind any time soon.

(“It’s not a big deal, hyung.”

“ _Not a big deal_? You guys filled my desk with cockroaches!” Even though he should have sounded mad, because he is, Daniel couldn’t help to just laugh alongside the couple of evil Assassins.

There is no use on getting mad now, and it had been a great planned prank, Daniel isn’t in the best position to deny that.)

* * *

**_xxx.-_ **

“Promise me that you’re going to be cautious.”

“Yes, I will be.”

“And if something bad happens, you will call the Mansion as soon as possible.”

“Sure.”

“Woojin and I are going to be ready to save your as−“

“ _Hyung._ ” Jisung has the right to be worried, ok?

Today it’s the first official on−field mission of Daniel’s; of course the elder would be with his nerves all over the place. Not only him; the rest of their ‘ _Mafia-mates’_ are just as worried and uneasy even though they don’t plan to show it.

Jihoon above all, who is going to be Daniel’s companion and who would, most likely, be to blame if some tragedy were to happen during the course of it. But it isn’t a big deal, the assistant _knows_ how the Mafia game works; or at least the young man wants to portray that with his serious expression.

“We’re going to be fine; _I’m_ going to be fine.” Daniel said then, taking his _Right Hand Man_ by his shoulders and maintaining their intense eye contact.

A couple of seconds disguise as eternities passed then, suffocating, _highly_ suspicious.

“Were you going to _kiss_?”

“Of course we weren’t, what ma−“

“ _What do you think, Jihoon?”_ And they started fighting, again.

Scandalous laughs, loud shooting sounds and exhausted sighs; the nervousness escaping his system and making him forget where they are going to begin with, Daniel more focused of laughing about Jihoon’s half-blushed half-mad features while they waited for their taxi, Woojin drowning in his own uncontrolled laughter in the process and with Jisung looking at them as if they have lost every bit of common sense, a second away from just shooting at everyone around.

Basically, nothing new on their crazy daily life by this point.

* * *

**_+i.-_ **

For some unknown reason, Minhyun never would have thought their Mansion looked like _this;_ clean, neat, luxurious even.

Maybe all those rumors Seongwoo liked to ramble about weren’t more than a vile lie after all, now that he thinks about it; rather _sees_ it with his own eyes.

Minhyun is pleasantly surprised; he doesn’t deny that, looking almost overwhelmed at the beautiful paintings hanging from the wall and the clean desk on front of him while they waited for Daniel to come back with the last papers to sign before _finally_ concrete their alliance.

Everything looks so perfect, that Minhyun should have suspected that it’s almost too good to actually be true.

“Hyung, do you see that?” His own _Right Hand Man_ commented him in between whispering, pointing towards one of the offices’ corners.

“What is wrong, Jaehwan?”

“ _That._ The bullet marks on the wall, Can’t you see them?”

He _can_ see them, actually, but he didn’t have the opportunity to comment anything about them before a radiant and smiling Daniel came back to the office, papers in hands ready to be signed.

Weird, he thought. _Why would they be there_? But he then decided to not give them that much importance.

The detail had its due relevancy when they were walking back home, however; when a thunderous sound echoed inside their ears.

“Jihoon, _not_ now.”

“It wasn’t me this time; it was Woojin.”

“Come on! Weren’t we on the same boat? Don’t abandon me like this, _Jihoon_.”

“Shut up, both of you idiots; Minhyun might be able to hea−“

And then he decided that he preferred not knowing, looking up and straight, determinate, ignoring all the mess behind him.

(Oh, and he pretends to _kill_ Seongwoo. Not only for persuading him into signing an alliance with _them_ , but also for lying so shamelessly to him and not telling him that those guys were a mess from the beginning.

Until now, he hasn’t decided if this whole deal is going to end well or not.

“It was an excellent idea to form an alliance with them, hyung.”

And Minhyun doesn’t know if Jaehwan’s ridiculous laugh by his side is a great indicator or not.)

* * *

**_+ii.-_ **

As ridiculous as the mere idea sounds, Daniel is always the last one to find out about everything.

It’s a complot, clearly. Everyone evading him like a plague when something bad was happening, preferring to fix the issue without his help, which turns out to be very offensive to Daniel; the _Boss_ of this whole circus.

That’s why, when he saw Jihoon running like lightning by his office with a cellphone glued against his ear, screaming colorful expressions and without stopping on his doorstep to tease or say some mocking remark, Daniel just _knew_ something really bad had just happened. The assistant _never_ , not even in the worst crisis, ignores him like that.

His instincts guessed right once again, because not even a couple of seconds later Woojin passed by his office with a first aid kit under his arm, his features lacking colors. And the sound of something heavy crashing against the floor follow it right after.

“ _Hyung!”_ Sungwoon voice sounded horrified, desperate, echoing through their entire house and guiding Daniel to the heart of all the commotion.

And there he wished he had never found out, looking horrified the image of a beaten-up Jisung laying on the floor and being treated in the doorstep of their Mansion, coughing out blood and helplessly trying to calm the very mad and altered Jihoon sitting by his side.

“I’m fine, Jihoon.” Daniel believes he heard him say, because he didn’t have the courage to get close to him and look at his devastating state.

Being the Boss isn’t of any use if he is not even able to defend his comrades; his precious, loved ones.

(In the end, Jisung passed out of tiredness before being able to even explain that a bullet had just grazed by his side, making him cough a bit of blood in retaliation, and that the big majority of the redness splatted on his clothes belonged to the _fucking idiot_ who decided to attack him out of nowhere.

Two days later, and the elder had already resumed his activities as the _Right Hand Man_ , as if nothing had happened in the first place.

It still is a great anecdote to think about; how much of a tragedy would be if something actually happened to Jisung, or any of them for that matter.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof-read, as always. I may comeback to fix it later today, so don't worry.
> 
> This is a little idea i came up with while re-reading some of my favorite Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfics, and i felt the urge to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do.
> 
> Will i ever write more of this? Probably not, but who knows.
> 
> That's it for now, have a great day!
> 
> I forgot to mention the song Sungwoon was singing is "Some" by Bolbbalgan4. You really should give their stuff a listen, they're amazing.


End file.
